tgcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Arbit
Domains: Faustian Deals, souls, manipulation, trickery, ambition, hellfire. https://www.needcoolshoes.com/banner?=faaqfFavfwaoaA When Chaos created all life as we know it, the “noise” — so to speak — reverberated throughout all the cosmos. It eventually reached three very old, very powerful, and now very angry entities of Order. Calling them gods is an understatement, but calling them anything else is a grievous misnomer. These three entities, Armok, Archae, and Arbit, all awoke from their peaceful slumber to this ruckus. Each of them beyond furious at this blight known as creation on their once quiet universe, they set out to snuff it out. While Chaos was bored with how empty the Void was, the triumvirate of Order made it their personal goal to ensure their universe would return to its once peaceful and ordered state. The eldest of the three order gods and by far the most manipulative Arbit saw the din of creation as an opportunity. Where his brothers saw only an annoyance that needed removal upon seeing the once all powerful chaos split into the aspects began devising a scheme to gain the omnipotence he always desired. Where his brother Armok charged straight towards the world to raze it and Archae began creating his cults Arbit looked upon a lone man weeping in the ashes of his ruined village begging an uncaring universe for a chance for revenge. He saw within this man ambition that impressed even him as well as an all-consuming despair that would make him ripe for the picking. He sent an astral projection of himself in front of the desperately pleading man. For the first and last time Arbit told a mere mortal the entire truth. He outlined the plans he had for this man and what the cost would be if he accepted the bargain. Startled but otherwise unfazed the man accepted the bargain. Immediately his soul was torn from his body by the eldritch claws of Arbit. The soul was then covered in a rapidly swirling ash and hellfire cloud that was once his village and loved ones and become increasingly dense until it solidified into a body. This ghastly white form would become the vessel for not only the soul but for which Arbit could infuse his power so his will can be done. When it was finally over the being which from henceforth be known as the First of Arbit would dedicate his immortal life to seeing his god’s plans be set in motion. Before this, Arbit had his end of the bargain to hold up. The Chaos United worshippers who torched the First’s village in an attempt to revive the all-powerful chaos just left once they realized the ritual was a failure. They went back to their hideout underground and were greeted with the emergence of a hellish nightmare realm of corruption and eldritch energy enveloping their once secure facility. Hellfire began melting all the rocks and out from this blazing inferno emerged the spectre of vengeance. He tore through the ranks of the cultists and ripped their souls from their bodies with his unholy blade only to burn them in his lord’s fires for all time to empower him. When he was done massacring them he set about reconstructing the stronghold to suit his plans. From there this pit of damned souls would become the base of operations for all of Arbit’s minions. The first still resides there to this day, furthering the dark agenda of his sinister god. What that is an enigma wrapped in a mystery surrounded by a puzzle encased in riddles. Now infused with the power of his god the First of Arbit goes around being his messenger and spokesperson. He appears before those Arbit deems and makes pacts with them on his lord's behalf in exchange for their souls and loyalty. Arbit seeks to do this until he has enough power to outright absorb the aspects of chaos into himself and becoming the ultimate power in the universe. Category:Lore Category:Current Category:Gods